Relax
by Teen Cullen
Summary: Edward is in the hospital sick with the spanish flu and Carlisle is there to help when he is afraid of his shots. Before the change if you didn't know already.


Well I had a dream and HAD to write this. So here it is.

The Medical ward was crowded and stationed in the back of the theater, so make-up centers were in front of every small cot the theater had used previously for the nightshift so they, the actors, wouldn't faint in middle of a show. Most of the centers had been all wiped down so most of the make-up was gone, but some of the little girls were given makeovers for fun seeing they were sick and likely to die and it made them happy, and some of the nurse experimented as well.

It was fun to see all the kids in the ward having a wheelchair bowling in the hall just outside , the girls getting all fancy for the "cute" doctors, or when the youngest would ask me to read them books the cast had left before they had vacated for the hospital to move in. But I was finding it harder to do so, with coughing and all the pain that just breathing entailed, reading aloud was frequently becoming an inability along with speaking.

Right now it was ok, the breathing at least. I was still praying I didn't cough and start the fatigue that was linked to it. I had finally sat up, gotten my feet over the side, and the sheets somewhat made. Regardless of my poor bed-making, I was proud of myself. I was feeling great compared to the last hour, but I could feel the sickness looming inside, only to be missed for a while and a short while at that.

I understood how my grandpa felt when he complained about his bones aching, it was whole lot worst then they say. You never wanted to move until it got so boring and useless not to move that you fought an inevitable losing battle to do so. The fever is no picnic either, but the flashes of cold from the evening air helped with the battle of enduring it.

Watching the floor as I caught my breath I saw too small feet plant themselves, and upon looking up I found there owner to be Nurse June; she was a mother at heart, but loved to harmlessly flirt to my ego's delight.

"Hello handsome, why are you out of bed so quickly? Late for some important date are you?" She cheekily answered, as she pushed her cart that she wheeled around most of the time closer to the bed and bending down to my eyelevel.

" Oh, Beautiful! I thought you knew. I'm going out for a walk, but don't worry I'll be back in a jiffy! Beside you need to look for someone your own age." Her giggling brought little joy when I saw what she pulled out of the dreaded cart.

"I guess I should, huh? Now don't give me that face, what's wrong?" She looked into my eyes and then they got wicked with understanding. Reading the foot long needle she pushed herself over me holding the needle in fount of her chest.

"What's wrong Eddie? Cat got your tongue?" While she giggled again at my fear, I desperately tried to move out of her grasp.

"Come on Edward! Really, your –" "Uncle Carlisle!" I called across the room to the blond doctor.

Seeing my predicament he shakes his head as he makes his way over. " Don't worry June I'll take my nephew if you take john over there." She leaves waving the needle in my face once more and winking.

"Come here, lad" Uncle Carlisle said as he pulled me over to a make-up center and sat me in his lap. Embarrassed as I was all ready, I couldn't find strength to move from the comfort of his arms, at least until I saw the needle again.

I started to get ready to move, but strong hands held me in place. Giving up I sat there and felt my body shake as he pulled me to rest my head on his shoulders. "It's ok; your father was like this too. I promise not to let it bring any pain then needed. I've always kept my promises to you, haven't I?"

His hand ran though my hair as I nodded and relaxed. He moved me up and turned me around as he turned sideways in the chair so I wouldn't bump my legs on the center.

Bending to whisper in my ear he said, "I have to pull your undergarments down a bit to administer the medicine, ok?" I nodded again, but felt my being become tense again.

Pushing me to sit on his knees He gently pulled my boxers down on one side facing away from where people could see and swiped it quickly with an alcohol wipe that was cool to my heated skin. Pulling the needle out of my sight I gulped as I waited for the pain.

I jumped with surprise as Uncle's cold hand touched my sensitive skin , rubbing in circles on my lower back.

"Relax as much as you can, lad. The more relax you are the less pain I can give you." His movements calmed me for the moment and I forgot I what was happening until I felt the needle slowing penetrate my skin.

"Relax, and let it take its course"

As the liquid enter my body it almost felt like I could hold it back, reject it if I didn't relax. I could hang there all day and hurt like hell, but when he spoke I found I had grunted with the force to hold it back. As I did as he said a small whimper escaped almost without my knowing. The liquid felt though out my body as I relaxed my hold on it and an almost deeper relaxation took over as my body almost drummed with my heart to hold me into a stupider.

"Just one more and it will be over." He whispered as he pushed another needle in thicker but shorter and I grunted at the impacted but as the next set of liquid ran though my veins another whimper of relief escaped without my real knowing, but was too quiet for anyone , but Uncle to hear.

"There my lad, all over. You need not worry as you sleep, son. I'm taking you home in a few minutes, ok?" I felt him carry me to a gurney; for it must have been a gurney seeing it was high off the ground it was it couldn't have been a bed, but my eyes where to heavy for me to lift and confirm.

Before I fell into the deepest sleep I had ever had I felt Uncle Carlisle kiss my forehead like he always did before tucking me in as a child.

I really like how this truned out. I was really sick one night and well I had a comofrting dream that you just read. I hope you liked it, but unlike Edward, I can't read your mind. So please review. It really helps the low self essine... and spelling.


End file.
